The Time I went to Neverland
by fruitylooper
Summary: Mysteriously taken one night by a shadow, Clara finds herself on Neverland. Pan has taken an interest in her, but his darkside shows more than he thinks. Forced to relive old memories and have her life in the balance. Clara must choose whether she should help Neverland, or let the darkness from her past consume her. The clock is ticking, and sadly, Neverland's time is running out.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright this is my first attempt with a story. So I'm really really sorry if it turns out horribly :p **

* * *

Laying in bed I stared at my ceiling. I sighed and rolled over to my side. I just got in another fight with my mother. As far back as I could remember we never got along. She never agreed with me on anything and treated me like a child. I was honestly tired of it. Looking out my window a tear dropped down from my eye. Closing them I refused to cry. I promised myself I wouldn't ever again. Not after that one night.

I woke up to a cold breeze. Sitting up I looked to my clock to see it read 2:36. I guess I fell asleep. I shivered again as another breeze came through. Getting up I walked over to my window, confused as to why it was open. I looked out to see the stars light up the sky. I sighed and shut my window. I turned around and started walking back to my bed. Underneath my bed I saw the box poking out. I angrily kicked it back under, making it disappear from sight.

I laid back down and closed my eyes. Right when my eyes shut I felt another breeze. My eyes snapped open and I shot up in my bed. With wide eyes I saw my window wide open again. I slowly rose out of my bed and walked over. Looking out again I search the ground to see if anyone was around. Seeing an empty street I went to shut my window. Realizing I couldn't I looked up. I screamed as I saw two yellow eyes looking back at me and a black shadow hand holding my window open. I stumbled backwards in fright.

The shadow entered my room and reached for me. I quickly turned around and ran for my door. I felt myself being pulled back as the thing grabbed my hair. I let out a scream as it dragged me to my window. Grabbing my wrist the thing jumped out and started flying upwards. I let out another blood curling scream not quite believing what was happening. Starting to lose conciseness I had one last glance at my bedroom window. The last thing I saw was my mother standing there staring at me in disbelief as I flew away. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, attempt number two. Let me know what you think :p**

* * *

"Wake up, girl." Someone said as they poked me in the side. Groaning I sat up to see a beach. Looking to my right I saw a boy with shaggy blonde hair and a scar over his right eye. "What're you doing here?" He growled out.

"I don't even know where here is," I replied groaning. My body hurt, it felt like someone dropped me from the sky. Right then I remembered what happened and screamed. Well, at least I know I was probably dropped.

The boy cringed and covered his ears, "Why the hell are you screaming?"

I glared at him, "Oh I don't know. I'm pretty sure any normal person would after being ripped from their home by a fucking shadow!" I squealed as the boy grabbed my arm and picked me up from the ground. "Well damn, I guess being gentle isn't an option, huh?"

"I don't take kindly to girls," he stated angrily. "Now come, girl. I'm taking you to Pan."

"Okay, I know I'm not big on children's stories, but isn't he that flying ginger?" I asked the boy. He tied my wrists and dragged me through the forest.

He didn't even spare me a glance, "I don't think Pan is anything that your realm imagines him to be." I raised my eyebrow at the 'your realm' but said nothing about it.

"Okay," I replied, dragging the word out. "If he's different like you said, then what's he like?"

He just laughed and shook his head, "Oh you shall see, I'm sure."

We were walking through the woods when I found a way to escape. The boy was in front of me, leading the way. I had walked calmly for a bit of time so I believe he assumes I'll come quietly. I looked to him, undoing the knot he had tied making sure he didn't notice. I tucked the rope into my pocket. After doing so I made a dash to my right. I heard him yell out in annoyance and chase after me. I quickly got behind a tree and found a stick. As I heard him about to run past I swung out the branch, hitting him in the head. Knocking him out. I dragged his body over to the tree, tying part of the rope to the branch and the other to his wrist.

I stood back and admired my handiwork. That went a lot better than I had expected. I saw his club and figuring it wouldn't hurt to have a weapon, I grabbed it. Alright, now it's time to figure out what to do. I started walking, no clear destination in mind.

After a bit of walking I thought I heard water. I followed where the noise was coming from and found a stream. I fell to my knees and started to drink, not caring about if it was dirty or not. I then noticed my reflection in the water. My hair was a rat's nest, instead of looking like an amazing shade of purple I had, it looked like horse shit. My blue eyes seemed to stand out due to the bags under my eyes. My skin wasn't even seen clearly because of the dirt on it. I sighed; I washed my face and hair. Once I was sure the dirt was gone I sat back.

Glancing up to the sky I saw the sunset glow start to take over. I laid on my back and just gazed. I know I should be running, hiding, but I needed to collect my thoughts. I wonder if my mother is even looking for me. Has she even contacted the police? I guess it wouldn't matter anyway, no one would believe that I was taken by a shadow. I wonder if she'll tell _him_. I mean she did make a point to visit him every day, even after what he's done. It still makes me angry. The fact that she did nothing. I mean I was her daughter; she had to care about me somehow right?

I was brought out of my thoughts to the sound of boys yelling and running. They were heading towards my destination. I quickly jumped up, grabbed the club and dove into the water. I followed the flow downstream until I saw a cave. Swimming in that direction I pulled myself to shore. I went inside and found it was moderate temperature, it's better than the coldness that's starting to take over outside. I went further in until I decided they wouldn't be able to see or hear that I was in there. I laid down on the ground, holding the club to me, and supported my head with my arm. I started to doze off until I heard someone clapping.

I shot up and looked around, I didn't see anyone. I didn't dare breathe, and sat frozen in my spot. Next I knew there was breathing on my ear and someone whispered, "Boo."


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, I hope this is good. Sorry that it's short. Im doing it slowly :p**

* * *

I screamed in surprise. I quickly scrambled away from my spot, glancing over to where the person should have been. I stopped moving backwards, staring wide eye at the empty space before me. I started mumbling to myself, "There was someone there, I know there was. What the hell is going on?" As if hearing this laughter echoed throughout the cave. It seemed to bounce off the walls. The laughter was malicious, evil.

I quickly stood up from my spot and held the club up in defense. A boy appeared in front of me, screaming in shock I swung at him. Though I was met with nothing but air. "Tsk tsk little girl. Where did you learn your manners? That's no way to greet someone." I heard someone say. I turned to my right to see the boy standing there. He couldn't have been older than 18. He was tall and lanky with dirty blonde hair. Nearly cat like, espeically with those peircing grey eyes locked on me. I shuffled backwards so my back was to the wall, I wanted to make sure he couldn't sneak up behind me. "Who the fuck are you?" I asked him harshly.

He laughed at my tone and walked towards me. He got close to my face and smirked, "Oh I'm sorry, did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Peter, Peter Pan."

I raised an eyebrow at this. These boys were for real with this ginger boy? "Well then Peter Pan, I'd like to introduce you to my club." With that I took a swing at him. I successfully whacked him in his side, knocking him to the ground. I quickly jumped over him and started running for the exit, but before I made it anywhere he had grabbed my foot and pulled me to the ground.

I went and flipped onto my back to get back up, but he had crawled onto me and straddled my hips. I made a fist to swing at him but he grabbed my wrist and pinned them to the ground. I struggled under him trying to get free. Peter glared down at me, "That wasn't very nice now was it?"

I stopped for a moment and looked at him, "Neither is this." I went and head butted him, he let go to grab his head. I took the chance to shove him off me and quickly hit him in the balls. He had curled up in pain. I picked the club up and looked at him, "Sorry boy, but you are not taking me down without a fight." With that I ran out of the cave and out into the woods.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next part. I didn't have anyone to preread it, so i hope its good. please tell me what you think ^_^**

* * *

Gasping I decided to take a break. I've been running for a while now to get away from that cave. I had to put as much distance as I could from me and that boy. I had a gut feeling nothing good would come out of being with him.

It was starting to get dark now; the sky was starting to glow orange. I glanced around the area, quieting my breath to listen around me. There was no noise. At least I'll be able to hear if anyone's coming, even if the silence is creepy. I stood up, deciding I should figure out how to spend the night. It wouldn't be smart to set up a fire, no matter how much I want to. Plus, lying out in the open is just begging for my throat to be slit. My best bet is to find a bush to sleep in.

I nodded to myself, finding that was my best course of action. I continued to walk forward, glancing around for any bush that seemed safe. The leaves crunch under my feet, slicing through the silence that surrounded me. This place is really odd, I mean where's all the wildlife? I sighed, not bothering to ask myself questions that would never get answered. I already have too many of those, and it drives me crazy. No need to push myself any closer to the looney bin.

I stopped in the pathway I was on, I turned to my left and walked off it for a bit. It's not a good idea to continue to follow a path the boys probably created. Walking I found a bush that seemed safe. I got down and crawled into it. I made myself as comfortable as one could be in a bush. I hugged the club to my chest once more and closed my eyes. I sighed to myself, slowly slipping into oblivion.

* * *

I was suddenly awoken to someone pulling me by my ankle. I screamed in surprise as I felt branches cutting into me. Once out I looked up to see the same boy, Peter Pan, standing above me. I raised an eyebrow at him, "That wasn't very nice, now was it?" I said as I recalled his words.

He just simply glared at me, "I don't generally care for those who beat me with a club." At the mention of the club I remembered it being by my side before falling asleep. I quickly went to grab it, but Peter grabbed my hair and pulled my head back. I felt his warm breath on my ear as he growled out, "Sorry girl, but that's not going to slide a second time." With that he pulled me up off the ground by my hair. I gritted my teeth, refusing to make any sound of pain.

After I was on my own two feet I ripped my hair out of his grasp and turned to face him. I angrily glared at him as he just smirked down at me. "Well, you have me. What the fuck do you want?" I spat out.

He simply laughed, "I don't want you for anything. Not yet anyway. You are obviously here on your own accord."

I scoffed, "If by own accord you mean I was dragged out of my bedroom against my will, then yes. You hit that spot on." As he heard this, his smirk dropped slightly, he looked to be thinking about what I said.

"You mean you didn't look out your window and say 'I believe'?" He questioned me, his tone filled with curiosity.

"I didn't even know you had to say words to get here. Like I told the one guy, I was never big on children's stories." He continued to stare at me as if I was a puzzle he couldn't solve.

"Interesting," I heard him mumble to himself.

I walked up to him, leaving only a little space between us. "Anyway, the shadow was the one who opened my window. It was the shadow that ripped me from my doorway by my hair. It was the shadow that grabbed my wrist and flew me to Neverland." I glared even harder at him and poked him in the chest, "And if I have this part of the story correct, then that shadow is _yours_. Therefore it was _you_ who did all of this. And this is all _your_ fault."

Peter scowled down at me. He grabbed my wrist that was poking him in the chest. "You better watch yourself, _girl_. This is _my _island. I am in control. So you better start showing me some respect."

"Oh damn, I'm so terrified of a boy in green tights. I'm just shaking in my boots." By now we were nose to nose. The silence was deafening as one of us waited for the other to break away. Suddenly his face changed. I watched as something in his eyes shifted. Instead of wearing the scowl he once wore he had a smirked. His face was amused and dark at the same time. "What? What're you doing?" I asked him, realizing something was about to happen.

He grabbed me by the arm to hold me where I was. He simply laughed and then yelled out, "Come on out, boys!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter, this one i struggled a bit, wasn't sure what to do :P tell me what you think!**

* * *

A group of boys came out of the tree line. They all had weapons of some sort and they looked vicious. I went to go run, but Peter kept me in place. I continued to struggle as they surrounded us. I then noticed the one boy from earlier had walked up to the bush I slept in. He pulled out the club I had stolen. After retrieving it he came and stood next to Peter. "You should stop struggling girl, you aren't going anywhere." Peter told me with a smirk.

I glared up at him, "I told you, you won't take me without a fight." He simply laughed at this, and motioned something over to the boy.

"This is Felix, my right hand man. He's the one you stole from. I have to say, he's not too happy about that." I just raised my eyebrow at him, not sure why he was telling me this. I saw in the corner of my eye the boy raise his club. I kept a straight face and acted as if I wasn't scared of what he was doing. "Go ahead, Felix." As the boy swung at me I quickly duck down. This caused him to hit Peter and Peter to lose his grip on me.

I backed away from them and dodged a sword in time. I went and grabbed whoever tried to hit me by the arm, I twisted it behind his back and ended up snapping it. I heard him scream out in pain, oops. I noticed another boy coming towards me with a club. Shoving the boy I had in my arms to the ground, I ducked and tripped the kid who swung at me. I jumped up and kicked his head causing him to be unconscious. I picked up the club he had and spun around. Right when I turned around a boy crashed in to me, causing him to land on top of me. He started punching at my face. After the third punch I got pissed and bucked him off of me. He ended up on the ground next to me, I went and straddled him, raising the club up I looked at him and said, "Weren't you ever taught not to hit a girl?" With that I swung down and hit him in the head. Once I knew he was out I got off him and turned around, I screamed in pain as an arrow embedded itself into my shoulder.

I fell to my knees as someone kicked me in my back. The boys came charging at me, they restrained my arms behind me as I kept struggling in their grip. I kept screaming for them to let me go. Noticing Peter I screamed out at him, "You fucking asshole! I hate you! I swear to god the next time I see you that pretty face of yours won't be intact!"

He simply raised his eyebrow and smirked at me, "You think I'm pretty?" I screamed out in frustration. "Alright boys, back to camp!" I was dragged away from the clearing through the woods. Felix had walked up to me while I was struggling in the grip of a lost boy. He raised his hand to my face and blew purple dust in my face. Slowly my protests became less and more incoherent as I slowly blacked out.

* * *

Peter walked into the clearing, sensing his shadow nearby. He called out in a loud voice, "Why is she here?" He knew it was listening.

The shadow showed up in front of Pan, **_You should know._**

Peter scoffed at this, "If I knew why would I be here asking you?" He often got aggravated at the riddles his shadow spoke.

**_She's a very important part to the plan. You should remember we spoke of her once. Don't you remember? _**Peter simply looked at the thing in confusion, an important part? He surely would have remembered something as important as her. **_Think back to when you were first here. _**

Peter's eyes widened as he remembered the conversation, "You don't mean?" He whispered in disbelief. This was the girl? After all the time she was finally here?

**_Oh but I do. _**The shadow said as it flew away. Peter smirked to himself as he realized what this meant.

All he could think was, _finally._


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright here's another, let me know what you think. I'll probably write another one this weekend :p**

* * *

I slowly woke up to the sounds of boys cheering. I lifted up my head to see us in a camp. There was a fire in the center with boys dancing and cheering around it. I tried to move, but I was tied to a tree. I groaned out loud, frustrated that I was captured. The pounding headache wasn't helping anything. "Oh good, you're awake." I heard a voice say. I looked to my right to see Peter standing there with a smirk.

I glared up at him, "So I was wondering if you have no purpose of me being here, why not send me home?" His smirk widened, if that was even possible, and he lightly chuckled.

"I've decided to do you a favor and allow you to stay on Neverland. You can be our lost girl." He said walking in front of me, his eyes twinkling from the light of the fire.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Do me a favor? I don't know if you haven't realized, but I'd rather not be here. I thought I made that pretty clear with my whole running away from you."

He shrugged at this, "You _think_ you don't want to be here, but in actuality you do. In fact, you _belong_ here."

My cold laugh filled the air, "Belong here? Have you lost it? I don't belong anywhere except back at my home."

He squat down in front of me and looked me dead in the eye, I saw something shift in his gaze. He seemed to be colder now, "Home? That's what you call it?" I froze, unsure as to where he was going with this. "You mean after everything that happened there? You don't even have a father, unless you're going to call him that. Even after what he's done. And your mother? That poor example? The woman who stood idly by and let everything happen. You call that place a home? I'd rather live in the sewers than live there." I stared at him in disbelief. My eyes were watering, a tear slipped past me and rolled down my face as I was reminded of my broken home. I closed my eyes, refusing to let him see me weak.

I reopened my eyes to notice he shifted closer to me, he put his hands next to my head and leaned in close, "You know you belong here, even if you are a used up rag doll." I glared at him, hating the fact that his words stung me. I felt my eyes harden, he looked at me expecting a reply.

I spat in his face and said, "Go to hell, Pan." His eyes blazed with fury and he calmly wiped his face.

"You know, Clara, you really shouldn't have done that." I raised my eyebrow, "This is my island. And I refuse to be disrespected." He got close to my face, our nose practically touching. His grey eyes turned into slits as he growled out, "Don't make me show you what I do to those who don't follow my rules."

I tried to hide the shiver of fear that ran through me. He stood back up and began to walk away from me. I called out to him, "Hey when am I going to be untied?"

He didn't even spare me a glance when he said, "When you accept who you really are."


	7. Chapter 7

I hummed quietly to myself as I watched the boys danced around. I continued to think about everything that happened, not exactly believing everything that had happened. I mean I'm in Neverland, how many people can say that happened to them?

I then went on to think about what happened with Peter, how did he know about my home life? How much does he know? I sighed quietly to myself, not liking that someone knew about it. I always kept it a secret, even from my closest friends. Then again I never really had any friends, I mean who'd want to be friends with the freak?

I mean, even Peter said it, I'm a used up rag doll. Who would ever want to be friends with me? At this rate I'm just going to die alone. It's not like I needed him telling me this, I already came to this conclusion myself. Hell, I have even thought about ending it myself. At least then I can make room for other people.

I shook my head to myself, a tear slipped down my cheek as I felt my depression sneak up on me. This time, though, I welcomed it. I don't think Peter understands, he tells me I need to accept myself? I already have, I'm a lost cause and I have nowhere to go. My own mother doesn't even love me. The only thing is I don't even belong here. The land of the lost, I deserve nothing other than being with myself. I don't deserve to be with anyone.

I felt the ropes fall from my wrist, and I brought them around and rested them on my lap. I didn't make any move to get up from my spot. I just brought my knees up and rested my head against them. I let out a shaky breath as I tried to stop my thoughts from going any further, knowing it wouldn't end well for me.

"It's nice to see you out of your binds, finally accept who you are?" I heard Peter say. I didn't even lift up my head to look at him, having no motivation to do anything. "Oh are you ignoring me now? I have to say I am shocked you didn't run, seeing as you're a little spit fire." Again I didn't reply to him. I heard him walk over to me, "Clara this is no fun if you don't answer me."

I sighed to myself, lifting up my head to look at him. "What do you want, Peter?" I asked, my voice coming out scratchy from my quiet crying. He frowned softly at me, his eyes softening as he assessed my condition. I'm sure my eyes were red from crying and I had tears stains on my face.

"Now what's gotten my lost girl all upset?" He asked me as he squatted down in front of me. I just shook my head at him, closing my eyes and rested my head against the tree. "Clara, tell me."

"It doesn't matter, trust me. Nothing matters, you should just go play with the lost boys or something. I'm not in the mood for games." I muttered. I felt him stand up and I thought he had walked away. Just like everyone else.

"Clara, take my hand." I heard him say. I opened my eyes to see Peter still there with his hand out. I looked at him in confusion, not sure what he was doing. He sighed out in annoyance, "Take my hand before I change my mind." Obviously seeing this as something he doesn't usually do, I put my hand into his. I felt him grip my hand tight, and then we appeared on a cliff.

He pulled me up off the ground and led me over to the edge. He sat down, dangling his legs over the ledge, pulling my arm he motioned me to sit next to him. I hesitantly sat down, copying his position. "Why are you upset?" He asked, breaking the silence. I continued to gaze out to the ocean, not replying to him. "Clara," he growled out in annoyance.

I dipped my head down, my hair fell around me like a curtain, my thoughts starting to mush together. "Thinking, that's all." I replied quietly.

He reached up and tucked my hair behind my ear to see my face, "What're you thinking about?"

I shook my head, "It's not of importance. Not now anyway." He scooted closer to me, our sides were pressed together.

"Clara, it is if it's upsetting you, and I want to know what it-" He started, but I cut him off.

"Please Peter, just leave it alone." I asked him, my voice sounding broken. I had lifted my head up to look at him. He searched my eyes for a minute, before nodding his head. He wrapped his arm around me, and I rested my head against his shoulder. We both sat in silence as we watched the sunrise.

* * *

**Here's the next one :p please review and lemme know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright here's the next one, Tinkerbell is different than how the show portrays her, but there's a reason for that. Please review and tell me what you think :p**

* * *

I was back at camp, sitting on the edge not talking to anyone. Peter had dropped me back off and disappeared not saying a word. I was currently watching the boys play fight, sharpen their weapons, and play silly games. There were some doing chores, though.

I heard footsteps coming towards me, looking up I saw Felix heading towards me. "Here, you might want to eat something." He said handing me a bowl. I hesitantly accepted it from him, unsure if I could trust him or not. He seemed to notice my conflict, "Look, I'm sorry about how we started off. I was just following orders. I promise not to hurt you, not unless you deserve it."

I let out a laugh, "It's alright, I think. I'm sorry for hitting you with a branch and stealing your club." I scratched the back of neck sheepishly, "I just wasn't sure how to react to some boy kidnapping me."

He cracked a grin and sat next to me, "It's fine, I guess waking up on an island can mess with someone."

I looked at him like he was nuts, "You guess? Really?" He let out a laugh. "So how do things work here anyway, I mean I thought this place was supposed to be fun, yet there are some boys doing chores."

He shrugged, "We have things that need to get done. So each week a group of boys are assigned to do the chores. As long as they get it done then we're fine. We take turns so we all pull our weight." I nodded my head in understanding, continuing to watch the boys. "So what's with you?" I looked at him in confusion, "You're sitting at the edge of camp being anti-social."

I let out a scoff, "Sorry if I'm not all rainbows and butterflies with you guys. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I'm on Neverland and Peter Pan isn't a twelve year old ginger that hasn't hit puberty yet."

Felix laughed at me; he playfully bumped my shoulder, "What about me? Was I in the story?"

I shrugged, "I have no idea, never read it or seen the movie. The only reason I know Peter Pan was a ginger was because you would see him appear on Disney channel."

Felix scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion, "What's a movie? What's a Disney?"

I laughed, forgetting that this boy has probably been here for centuries, "Don't worry about it."

We both continued to joke around with one another while watching that boys play. Peter had walked up to us, I'm not sure when he came back, but I was too busy laughing at something Felix had said to notice. "Glad to see you two are getting along." I tried to calm down my laughs as I saw Peter staring down at us. I thought I had seen a scowl on his face, but it was quickly replaced with his usual smirk. "Felix go check up on the boys and make sure they're doing their chores, Clara I need you to come with me."

I faked pouted at him, "Aw but Felix and I were having so much fun." Anger had flashed through his eyes, but once again disappeared.

Felix stood up, "I'll see you later, Clara." He then walked away not saying anything else.

I let out a sigh, "Alright Peter, looks like you chased off Felix. Where are you taking me?"

He gave me a smirk and held out his hand. "That is a surprise." Placing my hand in his he pulled me up.

We were walking through the woods in silence. "So what were you and Felix talking about?" He asked me, breaking the silence.

I gave him a shrug. "Not much, I attempted to explain to him what a movie was and he just passed it as magic." I said smiling to myself, remembering how he couldn't seem to understand the concept. Peter nodded at this, not saying anything else about the subject.

We continued to walk in silence until someone had ran into my side. I was lying on the ground trying to process what had happened when I heard someone apologizing repeatedly. I also heard Peter laughing at me. I propped myself up on my elbows to notice a blonde woman sitting on the ground next to me. "Oh god, I'm so sorry. I should have paid attention to where I was going. I was just lost in thought that I didn't notice yo-"

I cut her off, "Hey it's okay, calm down I'm not mad. Just please breathe because I think you're starting to turn blue." She nodded at me, gasping as she caught her breath. I looked over at Peter, seeing him laughing at the situation. I rolled my eyes at him, "I'm Clara, it's nice to meet you." I said to the girl.

She cocked her head to the side, "Clara you say? Oh well I'm Tinkerbell, it's nice to meet you." She gave me a big smile.

Peter walked over and pulled me off the ground; once I was up he wrapped his arm around my waist. I glanced at him, unsure why he did that but said nothing of it. "So your name is Clara?" Tinkerbell had asked.

I nodded, "That's what I was told." She continue to look at me, thinking.

"Peter, is she _the_ Clara that's going to save Neverland?" She asked, but then slammed a hand on her mouth realizing what she said.

I looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?" I asked the two.

Peter glared at Tinkerbell, "I think it's time for you to go, Tinkerbell." She gave him a quick nod and scurried away. "Come on Clara, let's get going."

I stood still when he tried to pull me along, "No Peter, what the hell was she talking about?" I questioned. "What does she mean I'm going to save Neverland?"

He shook his head, "It was nothing." He walked a little bit forward, but stopped noticing I wasn't following.

I let out a sigh of annoyance, "Peter it's obviously something, I'm not moving until you tell me _something_."

Peter looked at me, contemplating something. He walked forwards and stared down at me, "You want to know something? Fine. Neverland is in danger, all of us are. We need you to save it and us."

"What do you need me to save you from?" I asked him in confusion. This place seemed fine; at least it did to me.  
"You'll find out soon enough, now come on we better get moving if we want to get there before dark." Peter told me. He turned around and started walking forward once again. Having no choice I followed.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't know how i feel about this one... Kind of had a writers block :p **

* * *

Peter and I were trekking through the woods, neither one of us saying anything. Our previous conversation was long forgotten as the day carried on. From what I could tell it's been a couple hours since we left camp, but then again how can you tell time in a place where it doesn't exist? As we were walking I saw a secluded area to my right, it was far enough away that I couldn't see into it. It was obvious that no one went in there. "What's that over there?" I finally asked out loud.

Peter only glanced over, his voice coming out emotionless as he spoke, "Those are my woods, no one is allowed in there. Not unless they want to face the consequences." He said nothing more on the topic, only walking forward.

I sighed out, obviously seeing that I wasn't going to be told more. "Where are we going anyway?"

Peter let out a chuckle, "I'm surprised it took you this long to bother me. Honestly, I expected you to break within the first mile."

I raised my eyebrow, "Believe it or not I can handle a little walking. I did play sports before coming here." He didn't answer me as he pushed away a group of leaves.

He then looked back at me, his childish spark in his eyes, "Come on Clara, we're here." I furrowed my eyebrows at, but followed to see what had him so excited. Walking past him and into the entryway I gasped in awe. In front of me there was a beautiful sparkling lake, a waterfall pouring into it. It seemed to gleam from the sunlight hitting it.

I looked over at Peter, whispering in amazement, "It's beautiful." Peter let out a chuckle. "Wait, but isn't there a catch or something? I thought there were killer mermaids?"

"You're thinking of the mermaid lagoons. No, there aren't any mermaids out here. This is a spot I thought up of my own, to get away every once in a while. I thought you might enjoy it." He then took off his shirt; I looked at him in alarm. "Oh relax, I'm just going swimming." He then smirked at me, "Unless you would like to do other things?"

I rolled my eyes at him, "You're such a pervert." He let out a laugh and then ran and jumped into the water.

He came back up grinning at me, "Come on Clara, live a little." I looked at him and at the water, "If you're too scared then I understand." I let out a sigh, knowing he got me. I went and took off my shirt, don't worry I was wearing a bra. I smirked down at Peter, who looked shocked that I would do so.

"Shut your mouth, Peter. You might catch flies." I then went and ran into the water, jumping in and splashing him. I resurfaced to see Peter was gone. I looked around in confusion, only to be pulled underwater by my ankle. Opening my eyes I saw Peter looking up grinning at me.

He then went back up for air and I followed. He let out a laugh as I splashed him, "That was so not funny! You gave me a freaking heart attack."

Peter swam up to me, getting close to my face he said, "Well it's a good thing I didn't, huh?" I stared at him, unsure what to say. His eyes gleamed with something I hadn't seen before. His skin seemed to glow from the sunlight and the water glistened on him. He then wrapped his arms around me.

I felt my face turn red as he pulled me close. "Peter, w-what're you doing?"

He only shushed me, "Relax Clara." He then placed his lips on mine. I didn't respond to the kiss at first due to being in shock. He slowly kissed me and brought me out of it. Wrapping my arms around his neck I pulled myself closer to him. His lips pulled on mine softly; he slowly became more rough and urgent. Our tongues battled for dominance over one another, his arms tightening around my waist.

I broke the kiss gasping for air. He leaned his forehead against mine. His breaths coming out in short pants, too. He smirked at me as I looked at him in surprise. Only one word able to escape my mouth, "_Wow."_

* * *

**Lemme know what you think~**

**Also, I have an idea for the next chapter that will show Pan's darker side :3 **


	10. Chapter 10

After the kiss Peter and I spent the rest of the time at the lake messing around. In all honesty I was surprise to see him like this. Normally he's cruel and uptight. Today he was actually a lot of fun. I think I'm actually starting to like being in Neverland, which is kind of surprising seeing as I thought I would hate it here. On the bright side at least I'm away from home and from my memories.

Peter and I had decided to get out and head back to camp when the sun started to set. We were silent as we trekked back, but it was peaceful. He dropped me off at camp saying he had to go take care of something and then left. I shrugged it off and walked over to a log. I had been sitting here since, just watching the boys dance and goof around as I was lost in thought.

I had thought back to woods I saw. I was curious as to why no one was allowed in there. What could he possibly be hiding? I felt my curiosity eating at me, and I knew I had to go and look. I mean if I'm so important to Peter he wouldn't hurt me, right? After agreeing with that thought I looked around to make sure the boys were distracted. I then went and snuck out of camp.

I was following the path I remember taking, it was different though. The woods were a lot darker and more eerie. It reminds me back to when I first came here, after I escaped from Peter in the cave. I wondered where all the wildlife was.

Glancing around I made sure no one was following me. I kept silent as I walked fast, but quiet. I had to get there before anyone realized I was missing. I mean as long as I get in and check it out, I can come back out and just say I decided to go for a walk and got lost.

After what seemed forever I made it to the woods. I looked in it to see if I could find anything, but like before it seemed as if it wouldn't allow me to. I sighed as I realized I had to go in, I glanced behind me one last time and entered the woods.

Walking forward I noticed these parts seemed darker and more cynical than the rest of the woods, and that's saying something. I looked around me as I walked, noticing that the trees seemed to get taller and closer together the farther I went in. The bark looked sharp and jagged; it seemed if you touched them you would get cut. The plants looked dead, yet overgrown at the same time. Unlike the usual sky, this one here seemed to permanently have dark clouds above them, as if it was about to storm at any moment. The air was chilly. I was able to see my breath as it came out in short pants.

After a bit of time passed I saw a clearing up ahead, I dodged the branches that seemed to swing at me. Almost warning me not to go forward. I broke through the tree line, just as a branch swung down and scratched my cheek. My clothes were a bit torn due to the thorns that grabbed at them. I shrugged this all off as I noticed a tree in front of me. I looked at it in awe, it was the tallest tree out of all of them, and it looked as if it went on forever never stopping. The branches seemed to droop as if it was crying. The jagged dark bark was almost black. I slowly walked forward, my footsteps the only thing you heard. Everything else was dead silent.

I held my breath as I slowly raised my hand. Reaching forward I touched the bark, I gasped in shock as images came rushing forward.

_I was sucked into someone's memory, as if I was watching a movie. I was currently in a town's square. I heard screaming coming from my right. I looked over and saw a boy no older than eight years old being hit by guards. I watched as they raised their bat to strike the boy again, but that's when someone rushed forward. I looked and saw Peter holding the bat to stop it from striking the little boy. I gasped in surprise as I saw this. The little boy was then picked up by Felix. I continued to watch in confusion._

_The guard glared at Peter, "You little shit. You better move or it'll be you I hit."_

_Peter only glared back at the guard, "You shouldn't hit little boys. Makes you look like a coward." I screamed as I watched the guard punched Peter in the face, knocking him to the ground. Felix rushed to help Peter up, only to be hit in the back of the head with another guard's bat. I wanted to cry as I watched the two boys get surrounded by a group of guards, each guard taking turns to beat on the two._

_I watched with tears running down my face as the little boy slowly backed away from the scene. Felix saw him and yelled out to him, "Rumple! Don't you dare run! This is your entire fault!"_

_The little boy, Rumple, only shook his head, turned around and ran. "You coward!" Were the last words out of Felix's mouth before he got kicked in the face. I watched in horror as Peter and Felix were beaten for trying to protect Rumple, only for him to run. _

I yelled in surprised as I was suddenly ripped from my spot and thrown to the ground. I saw the hand that was touching the tree was now cut up and bleeding. I looked up to see a very angry Peter in front of me. "Peter-" I started to say, only for him to cut me off.

"I told you to never come into these woods, Clara." He growled out angrily. I continued to watch him in fear, too afraid to say anything. He reached forward and grabbed my arm. I whimpered in pain from his grip, already feeling my skin start to bruise. He picked me up off the ground and got close to my face. "Do you know what happens to those who break my rules?" His grey eyes seemed dark and stormy, completely filled with rage. I felt myself shiver in fear as I shook my head. His face seemed to turn evil. The dark side of him peeking through as he smirked at me. "Well you're about to find out." With that he threw me onto the ground. I screamed in pain as my head hit a sharp rock. I felt the blood trickling out as it started to pound. My vision slowly fading into black, the last thing I saw was Peter smirking down at me.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think :3 i would greatly appreciate it :p**


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up with a pounding headache. I sat up in my spot, trying not to fall over. I looked around to notice I was in a cage. On further inspection I saw it was hanging from a tree. It was still dark out and I was all alone. I felt myself shivering from the cold. It didn't help that the clothes I had on were torn up. I closed my eyes and thought back to what happened. Why the hell would Peter do this? I mean I know I shouldn't have gone in, but is he really going to punish me?

As I was thinking I heard footsteps below. I attempted to look out, but I couldn't see anything. I felt my cage being lowered to the ground. The door opened and I saw Felix standing there with no emotion to his face. "Come on out, girl." I didn't know how to react to him. I wasn't sure if I should be scared or not.

I guess I was taking too long because he had grabbed my leg and ripped me out of the cage. I screamed in surprise only for him to gag me with a cloth. He then went and tied up my hands, using some as a leash to lead me around. I felt tears build up in my eyes from this; I had thought we were friends. I guess I was wrong, but then again he does work for Pan.

He started leading me through the woods, the opposite direction from camp. We walked into a clearing and I saw Pan sitting on a rock in front of a tree. Without a word Felix led me over to the tree and tied me to it. I went and kept my head down, refusing to look at them. I heard Felix walk away from the clearing once he was done.

We sat in silence for what seemed like forever until Pan spoke, "Look at me, Clara." I still kept my head down. I heard him growl out in frustration. I was then suddenly slapped, my head turning to the side from the force of the blow. A sharp blade was put under my chin; I followed it, not wanting him to slit my throat.

Looking at him through my hair I saw him smirking at me. He got close to my face and whispered, "I don't like it when people don't listen to me." I only glared at him, seeing that I couldn't speak because of the cloth. He smirked as he saw my scowl, "See now, you have disobeyed me twice. I can't let that go unnoticed. I mean, what example would I be setting for the lost boys?" He then smiled at me, exactly as a maniac would.

He went and untied the cloth, removing it from my mouth. "Oh thank god that thing tasted like ass." The second those words passed my lips he slapped me.

"You don't speak unless I tell you to." He growled out.

I glared up at him, spitting in his face I said, "Fuck you. I'm not some rag doll you can throw around." That's when he punched me, causing me to bite on my tongue. I felt the blood filling my mouth. I spit it out onto the ground and smiled at him. Raising my eyebrow I said, "Is that all you got?"

He smirked at me, "I'm only getting started." Backing away from me, he walked around the tree. "Do you know what one of my favorite games is, Clara?" I didn't say anything, but he didn't seem to care. "One of my favorite games is _How loud can I make them scream._ Now, I could do that two ways, but the other way. Well that isn't as bloody, and you'd be enjoying yourself." He was back in front of me smirking. I opened my mouth to say something, but he held the tip of the dagger at my throat. "What did I say about not speaking? Don't make me cut out that tongue of yours."

I kept my mouth shut, glaring at him. He let out a smooth chuckle, "If I had known all I needed was a knife to get you to shut up, I would've of done this a lot sooner." He went back to the rock and sat down. He examined the knife, "So this is how it works. I get to do anything I want to you, even if it causes you harm. Now you, you get to stand there and take it. Of course you're expected to scream, that is the whole point of this game. The game ends once I am satisfied that your punishment has been enough."

Peter stood up from his spot and walked over to me. He leaned in to my face and asked, "Ready to begin?" He didn't wait for a reply because next thing I knew it he went and slashed the knife down my arm. I grit my teeth but didn't say anything. He hummed at this, and then decided to do the same on the other arm. Except with this one he went deep and a lot slower. I squeezed my eyes shut refusing to scream. This torture continued for what seemed like hours. Him cutting at places on my body, and me refusing to make a sound.

He finally stepped back, "You are a hard one to crack, I must admit." I could only imagine what I looked like. I could feel my blood pouring out of my wounds and flowing down my skin.

I was breathing heavily, my voice coming out hoarse as I replied, "I've dealt with worse my whole life, Pan."

He let out a laugh, but didn't say much more on the topic. He came and pressed himself against me, whispering in my ear he said, "I hope you understand that no matter what I do. No matter what you do. You are mine. You will always be mine." I didn't understand where this was coming from, seeing that he has been torturing me for breaking some rules. He then continued, "In fact, I think I'm going to go ahead and mark you as mine." With that he went ahead and on my right shoulder started cutting into my skin. I felt the knife burning as he was cutting. It seems he decided to use magic to heat up the knife.

He finally finished, and smirked down at his work. He looked back at me and went and kissed my lips. He pulled away, his lips stained red from my blood. He once again looked back at my shoulder, "_Perfect."_ Seeming to be thinking to himself he then said, "Do you think you've learned you lesson Clara? You ready to be a good little lost girl?"

I only glared up at him and said, "Fuck you Pan."

He tsked at me. He reached down to his belt and pulled up a pouch. He then poured some sand into his hand, looking at me he asked "Do you know what this is?"

I looked at it in confusion, only remembering the stuff that Felix used to make me sleep. "Isn't that the powder you guys use to make people pass out or something?"

Pan nodded his head, "Yes, except this is different. This is a lot worse. Seeing as whatever I do to you physically doesn't affect you. I'm going to try something different." He smirked at me, his eyes turning dark and his face looking cynical. "This powder makes you pass out, but it also makes you have your worst nightmares. It causes you to live all you worst memories. The more bad memories you have, the longer you stay asleep." I looked at him in alarm, finally realizing what that meant for me. I was about to start protesting. I was going to beg him to not make me relive my whole life, but he only smirked at me and blew the dust into my face. My world turned black as he said, "_Sweet dreams, Clara._"

* * *

**Please. Please, ****_please. _****Review. I know it might be annoying but i really wanna know what you guys think, thanks! :3**


	12. Chapter 12

My eyes snapped open, I wasn't in Neverland anymore. No, I was back in my old house. I looked around my old room, and I saw it was bare, so this means my father is still home. I saw a glimpse of myself in the mirror, and almost screamed in terror. I saw me, but it was when I was four years old. My old brown hair was flowing down my back, my small blue eyes looking scared.

I heard a door slam shut. That's when I started moving without control, my body replaying its previous actions. My little four year old self climbed off the mattress and went under the bed. I pushed myself into the farthest corner and tried to calm my breathing. I heard the loud heavy footsteps stumbling their way to my bedroom. The door slammed open and I covered my mouth to keep from screaming. "Where are you, you little shit?" I heard my father say. He stumbled over to my bed, almost falling over. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to stop shaking. He was mumbling incoherent things. I jumped in the air as I heard him drop the beer bottle, it smashing onto the floor.

I screamed as I heard him say, "Found you." He grabbed my leg and pulled me out. I felt my nails start to bleed as I dug them into the hardwood floor, my nails ripping as he dragged me. I let out a strangled cry as he slapped me. "Shut up you stupid bitch!" I opened my eyes, looking up at the father I had wished to forget. The person who has haunted my dreams for years. His cold blue eyes, identical to my own, stared down at me. I bite my tongue as he ripped my hair, pulling my head back. I felt my blood pool my mouth, but said nothing. "You think you can fucking hide from me?" I tried not to cringe as I felt his breath on my face, smelling the alcohol. "Well I guess I'm just going to have to give you another lesson." I wanted to scream as he threw me across the room. "Get up you stupid bitch! I dare you!" I attempted to stand up, but he came over and slammed his foot down on my back. He just laughed at my misery. I looked over in my door, seeing my mother standing there doing nothing.

I was reliving every day of my life. Every hit, every bad moment that had happened to me. I was currently in the kitchen trying to cook dinner before my father got home. I looked in the mirror we had on the wall. My ten year old self standing there. My bones were poking out from my skin since I wasn't fed often. The bruises clear on my skin. I went back to what I was doing, currently boiling a pot of water. I went to the pantry to get the noodles out, but I jumped as I heard the front door slam open then shut. I felt my eyes start to tear up, he was home early and dinner wasn't ready. "Where's my dinner you whore?" I heard him slur out.

I walked out of the pantry, watching as he stomped into the kitchen. My voice came out quiet and shaky as I replied, "I-I'm making it now. S-sorry it's not done. I didn't expect you to be home so e-early."

I jumped as he slammed his hand down on the counter. "You fucking bitch! I work my ass all day to give you a house and food and you can't even make me fucking dinner!" He grabbed my arm and threw me over to the stove. "I guess I just have to teach you again, you ungrateful little bitch." I screamed as he shoved my hand into the boiling water, I felt my skin boiling. Tears were running down my face as he slapped me. He then threw me across the room and stormed out.

My mother walked in and saw me on the ground clutching my hand. She only tsked at me and said, "You should know not to make him angry."

The days continued on from there. Each day passing by, all leading up to the day it all ended. I was in my room. I quickly looked into my mirror, seeing I was 16. I was currently on my bed doing my homework. I looked over to my door in alarm as I heard my mother scream out, "No! Jackson, don't do it!"

He screamed back, "Shut the fuck up! I'm the man and I decide what happens!" My door then slammed open, I saw my father standing there with a crazy look in his eyes. I screamed as he ripped me off my bed by my hair. He punched me, a signal for me to shut up. He then grabbed my hair and dragged me out of them room. I saw my mother standing in her doorway, tears running down her face and her hands covering her mouth. I was then pushed down the stairs, tumbling all the way to the bottom. My head hit the floor and I felt myself get dizzy. That didn't stop my father though.

He came down the stairs and kicked me in the stomach. He continued to beat on me, but then decided on something else. "Come on you, little bitch. It's time for your final lesson." I felt myself shiver in fear, his voice different from the past. He dragged me into the kitchen, throwing me onto the ground. He then started searching the drawers; I crawled back into a corner and watched him with cautious eyes. He smiled as he pulled out a knife. I felt my eyes widened and tried to run away, but he grabbed my leg and dragged my back. "Oh no you don't. There's no running from your fate." He flipped me onto my back; I looked up and saw his grinning face. I screamed as I felt the knife plunge into my stomach. He let out a laugh as he heard me scream. He bent down and got close to my face. "Did that hurt you little bitch? Well let's see how it feels a second time." He slowly removed the knife from my stomach, I felt my blood pouring out. My vision was starting to fade black as I heard my father's body hit the floor. I saw my mother standing there with a baseball bat. Her tears pouring down her face. That was the last thing I saw before passing out.

I blinked a couple times, my memories ending as I woke up. My whole body felt numb, and my mind seemed to shut down. I looked up and saw Pan standing in front of me, looking slightly worried. "You're finally awake." I only blinked at him. "You see Clara, everyone I used that powder on were only out for a couple days. The longest being three."

I only sighed, not understand what this meant. "So what?"

He frowned at me, "The longer you stay asleep, the more bad memories you have. Clara, you were out for a whole week."

* * *

**I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
